When Textbooks Collide
by PlasticTramp
Summary: Super smart Bella and Edward are dragged to Alaska for a two week vacay with older sibs. This is what happens when they form an alliance. : One-shot EPOV OOC AH Language Lemon Really mean trash talking. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a one-shot. Nerdy Edward. Nerdy Bella. Popular older siblings. Blah, Blah. . . . **

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my bedroom, on my bed, reading a book when there was a knock at my door.

"Hey, whatcha readin'?" my older brother Jasper asked me. I looked up at him from my book. He looked at the spine and just looked at me. "_Harry Potter_? Again Eddie?" he said. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"It is a series, Jasper. It's actually quite good," I said to him. I went back to reading.

"Right. Well, you know Alice, she has this cabin up in Alaska, and she invited us to stay up with her. So what do you say? You want to go?" he asked.

I looked at him for a second, and shook my head. "I don't think so. I get sick enough hearing you guys . . . do stuff," I said lamely.

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's called sex Edward. Sex. You should try it sometime. It might make you less of a prude." He sighed again. "Why can't you just do that? It's fun." He flashed a knowing grin at me. I was disgusted at my womanizer of a brother.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Okay, well, actually, you have to come."

"I don't have to go anywhere Jasper."

"Alice wanted me to invite you because she has a little sister, but she didn't want to leave her at her house alone, so Alice is taking her little sister and doesn't want her to be alone at the cabin, because well, half the shit we do involves some sort of sex-"

"So what do I do?" I asked him annoyed.

"We kind of want you to babysit. Keep her company. She's only twelve or something, so just flick of the TV and let it be done. Give her cookies and all that shit. Alice has some sort of soft spot for the brat." Jasper looked at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"Get someone else. Why don't you ask Rose?" Rosalie was our sister. Her fiancé Emmett was Alice's brother. Two thirds of us were already connected, and knowing me, I would end up with a really sweet smart girl no one approved of.

"Because she went to visit Emmett at his college. She won't be back in time," Jasper said. I stared at him, really wanting to get back to my book. And not wanting to talk to him at all.

"When do we leave?" I asked, defeated.

"Tomorrow. So is that a yes?"

I nodded. "But don't think I'm doing your homework for you anymore. You can hire someone," I said exasperated.

"Fine, whatever. As long as you'll watch the brat."

I nodded.

"Okay, you can get back to your book, bro." And as Jasper walked out of my bedroom. I heard him call me the one thing I hated most. "Fucking dork."

So I liked to read. And read. And read. And I haven't seen female anatomy in person, but only on the internet. He still didn't have to call me names because of that. I mean just because I had no desire to have sex with every woman I saw, he didn't have to treat me so badly. I wasn't some oversexed seventeen year old kid. And I wouldn't ever be.

Jasper wasn't a bad brother; he was just a little bit hostile.

I sighed. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, and then got back to reading my book. I loved Harry Potter. Was that so wrong?

~/~/~

Jasper woke me up at seven in the morning to pack since I hadn't the night before. So I packed two weeks' worth of clothes, and all the work I did during the summer since I was home schooled.

I liked school. Scratch that. I loved school. The thought of learning and writing essays made me excited. It wasn't purgatory like some students made it out to be. Learning and writing and reading were amazing. I couldn't help but be the first one to class and the last one to leave, just because I wanted to know more.

My 4.398 score was a little off the record, but I wanted it higher, if that could be said.

But nevertheless, I loved doing school work. Advanced placement everything. Everything was already college level, so I could go too Harvard, and just get my degree in whatever I felt like majoring in. It was that simple.

Mom drove us to the airport. Jasper just walked off, completely ignoring her, but I stayed behind so she could wish me a nice flight and a wonderful time. She hugged and kissed me, and then I awkwardly left after Jasper.

"Why aren't Alice and her sister coming with us?" I asked.

"Alice's sister lives in Washington. They're meeting us at the cabin," Jasper answered.

I nodded. I sat down in the seat, pulling out my notebook and jotting down notes from this morning's reading on quantum physics. More than reading, I loved science . . .

"Edward, what the hell does that shit mean?" Jasper asked me. "And why do you do it? You could be fucking some cute girl by now."

I ignored the last part of his question. "It's just paraphrasing the themes of quantum physics. It's really quite simple-"

"I feel stupid for just asking." He sighed. "You know, Edward, you would be pretty cool if you weren't such a freaky nerd. All this shit means nothing to women. Nothing. You're being stupid for even doing it."

Another hit below the belt. And it felt worse than the one last night.

I couldn't pretend I didn't hear his comment this time.

I spent the rest of the flight scribbling in my notebook, music notes of crudely written music staffs. Most of the notes went into the lower registers of the piano, but there were some high notes. But that happened very seldom, since this piece was themed darkly. Very dark and angry.

It was snowing in Alaska, and more freezing than it had been in Chicago. But I accepted the weather, and quietly followed my brother to the car he had waiting for us. This was the time of year where Alaska was always daylight, even in the early hours of the morning or the late hours of the night. But I didn't mind; I liked the sun.

We arrived at the cabin very shortly. It was secluded obscurely within the thickness of the woods. It was a quaint little cabin, but very modern at the same time. Very well kept and quite beautiful in everything there was to show around the small little house.

I followed Jasper inside, him not saying a word, and me not volunteering a start for conversation either.

There were two women sitting on the sofa when we enter the living room. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend whom I've met a million times before, and then another woman.

She looked very shy. More shy than I was if that was impossible. She wore her hair in a much neglected bun, and her glasses were too big for her round, pale face. She was looking down, so I couldn't see the color of her eyes, but I could tell they were big. She was petite, very small in frame. I was tall and lanky, so there'd be a difference if she stood up. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a white button up shirt, tucked into the waist of her skirt. She wore no shoes with knee high socks, little bows on the elastic where the material stopped at her knee.

She was a pretty girl. Very ordinary, I must say, but when she looked up and met my gaze I blushed; I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks, and I immediately looked away from her.

"Okay guys, we're leaving. Have fun!" Alice announced immediately. And both she and Jasper left the cabin. I put the things I was carrying on the floor. I looked over at the girl. She was looking down again. And I didn't want to bother her . . .

I left to the bedroom. There were only two bedrooms in the entire cottage, so the girl and I had to share one, since Alice and Jasper were sharing a bed. I shuddered and got away from that thought as far as possible.

I would have taken the bed by the window, but the girl's things were already on it,, staking claim. It annoyed me that I didn't know her name, and could only refer to her as the girl, or Alice's sister.

I sighed and lay back on my bed.

I took off my glasses and slung one arm over my eyes to block out the light.

"Oh, I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-I just wanted to get-I'm sorry."

I looked up at the voice, which instantly I knew belonged to the girl. It was such a nice sound, like a perfect C being playing on a finely tuned piano. And she did look cute . . .

I shoved my thoughts away, and I stared into her brown eyes. They were beautiful and depthless, not like most brown eyes which were very one dimensional. But her eyes glistened with curiosity.

"Well," she said softly. "You don't look like you're twelve." She was still standing in the doorway, her hands lightly hanging by her sides, playing with her dress.

"Well, I'm not." Something flickered in her eyes as I spoke. It was unrecognizable, but it made me want to find out just what it was.

"Oh."

"You don't look like you're twelve, either," I said to her.

She shook her head. "I'm not."

"Oh."

We were silent while she stood there and I sat on the bed. I looked at her, and she looked down, her face blushing again.

"So, um, how old are you?" she said softly. She came inside the room and sat on her bed.

"Seventeen," I said.

She smiled, but very slightly. "Me too."

And that was all we said to each other. For the entire day. But I found myself thinking about her the remainder of the day. As I was working on homework, I realized I still didn't know her name. We were both still in the bedroom, her working on something along with a stumped expression, textbooks open and notes flying.

"That's wrong," she kept whispering.

I ignored it, preparing for the test I had when I left back to Chicago, looking through notes and making side notes on everything I'd written.

But when she repeated that same statement, she looked up and over at me. Then she blushed when she saw me looking at her.

"Could you help me with something?" she asked softly. "Just calculus, so it's pretty easy, but, I'm just stuck getting the wrong answer when I got it right the first time . . ." her eye brows drew together to in frustration. I nodded. She stood up, bringing her text book along with her. She sat on the edge of my bed, the scent of strawberries falling over us. That's when I noticed a lot of her physical features. She was petite yes, but her outfit accentuated her waist and hips nicely. She had me thinking about what she would look like-

I'm not even going to continue that.

Needless to say, it made me blush.

"I'm usually amazing at math," she said, breaking me out of the reverie, "but this one has got me." Her small laugh danced across my skin. It made me excited.

I looked at the problem and worked it out quickly. Then I worked it out again, and got the same answer. Then I looked at her work. Just one small mistake. I smiled. I showed her. She smiled too.

"Sorry, I should have caught that. I'm sorry I bothered you," she said half whispering. Her finger twirled a lock of fallen hair, but I didn't hear anything. She just talked and I watched her lips. Her full pink lips moving so tantalizingly. But then they stopped.

"Um, hello?" she said softly.

I looked at her, listening to what she said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan," she said. "But you can call me Bella." But her smiled faltered and fell.

"Oh, right. Edward Cullen," I said to her. She smiled and blushed, then took her hand she held out. She was so soft, it was amazing. I held her hand longer than I should have. She blushed even redder.

~/~/~

The next day, I woke up and found Bella not in the bedroom. After getting ready for the morning, I found Bella in the kitchen, so Bella and I had breakfast together, silently enjoying each others company. She was dressed very nicely, a simple sweater and a pair of worn out jeans that fit her wonderfully. I admired her simplicity, unlike Alice's perfection. We didn't speak to each other that much, only to ask for the salt or pass the orange juice.

"Umm, Edward, would you, um, well, I, um, wanted to ask you if you would, um, like to, um, work together on homework today?" She said, blushing madly, and looking down at her plate rather than at me.

"Sure Bella, I think that would work out well," I said. She looked up.

"Really? Wow, I didn't think you would say yes, but in that case, maybe you could help me define the writings of Mark Twain and such . . . ?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun," I told her. I honestly thought so; I loved the writing of Mark Twain.

After breakfast, we went to the bedroom, opening the windows and letting the chilly breeze in. She pulled out her laptop. On the top was a quote, "There is a natural aristocracy among men. The grounds of this are virtue and talents."

"Wow, Thomas Jefferson-"

"Amazing huh. I've always loved quotes like that. Because it's true." She smiled at me and began to work.

There was something about Miss Bella Swan that drew me to her more that a flower did a bee. She was smart. Very smart, but I could tell she was also undermined by her sister, just as I was by my brother.

But I think I liked her.

Just a little anyway.

How more perfect could a girl get? She was kind and sweet. Shy, and blushing, her eyes sparkling with the brightest of brown, her depthless eyes leaving me to wonder about her soul.

Alice and Jasper burst in at that moment. Alice stood there, taking the sight of us in. She laughed.

"Oh, helping each other on homework? That's adorable. You guys are such nerds! Why don't you go out and have fun? Take a walk in the snow, or go skiing. Or maybe even have sex?" Alice said. "But no, of all the things you could do, home work is at the top of the list because it's the most fun." She rolled her eyes. Jasper just stood back and watched.

Bella looked alarmed. "Alice, do you mind. I have a test, and I'd like to study for it," she said, her voice hard. But she looked away from Alice, her face unsure.

"Sure thing my dorky sister," Alice said with a tired, exasperated look. "You know, maybe if you weren't always stuck in a fucking book, you would have an effing boyfriend who would _want_ to fuck you, Bells." Alice looked mean and angry. Bella looked away from the glare Alice held her in, and then she and Jasper left.

And Bella started to cry.

She wiped her face and walked out of the room before I could even say something.

I kept working on my assignment since Bella had left and I wouldn't want to disturb her.

Later that night, I was wondering about Bella while I was watching the _Prestige_ in the living room. I wanted to comfort her, more than she knew. Because I hated the fact that Alice would ever say something like that to a girl like Bella. Didn't Alice have something else to do? Like my brother?

The thought crossed my mind and I heard the padding of footsteps in the kitchen. It had to be Bella since Alice and Jasper hadn't come back all day. Hesitantly, I stood up and walked to the kitchen, finding Bella there, wearing nothing but a very skimpy towel. As she stretched her entire length to reach something on the highest shelf, her towel parted a little, the slit rising over her leg, showing her bare hip and part of her stomach.

I quickly looked away, not wanting embarrassing thoughts to rise in my head. So I pretended I just walked in.

"Bella, do you need help?" I asked her.

"God yes," she said. "I thought you were sleeping, so I thought I'd torture myself." Her expression was dark, though her eyes were softer than I imagined them to be.

It turned out what she was reaching for was a book. It wasn't a regular published book, but one more like a diary.

I handed it to her. "Do you mind me asking what that is?" I said to her.

"It's Alice's diary from a year ago. She writes things I would have never known in here." She looked down at the journal.

"Oh, well, I'll leave you to yourself then," I said to her, then left to the living room.

She caught up to me. "You're, um, welcome to, um join me if you want," she said. I looked at her.

"Reading Alice's diary?"

"It makes me feel better when she insults me. But I'm not going to force you," she said.

"I guess," I said. I had nothing better to do.

She smiled. "'Kay. Let me get dressed and then I'll be right out. I hat to ask, but could you make some coffee?" She looked up at me with her enormous planet shaped eyes. I couldn't help but nod. I knew her beauty was unintentional, and I'd known her for about two days, but she was already doing things to me. It started with this morning in the shower. . .

Regardless, I made coffee for both Bella and me, making mine the way I usually had it, and guessing at Bella's. She came back with the blanket that would have covered her bed, and the diary in one hand, taking the mug of coffee that was hers.

"Wow, this is good. I usually don't take it with this much sugar." And she smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. She was so adorable.

Both of us sat on the sofa. She snuggled next to me, and I sort of froze. Could she be that close without me thinking something dirty about her?

Apparently yes, because nothing came to mind. Geeze, this was going to be a long vacation.

She didn't say anything as she opened the little journal. For the first few seconds, I didn't read, just skimmed to get the general idea. But then I read something that had to do with Bella.

_I hate my parents. Why'd they have to have Bella? She's such a dork. She doesn't know anything about real life, only about whatever she reads in her stupid school text books. Home schooled freak. Why did I have to have her as a sister. She's a dweeb, and I'm pretty sure she'll be a virgin forever, unless she finds someone who's willing to shove their dick up her sorry vag. _

_God, why do you hate me so much to give me this horrible piece of-_

Bella snapped the book shut and placed it neatly on the coffee table. She didn't move after that.

"What do you want to watch?" she said, referring to the television. She was ignoring whatever she'd read. But how could she? That was something horrible to say about a little sister. And I wondered idly if that's what my older brother and sister thought of me.

Were we really so horrible that we were only good if we were 'cool'?

"Whatever Bella," I said. "I don't mind whatever."

"I think I'm just going to go to bed, night Edward," she said. She didn't even wait for my response.

I was tired, but I wasn't going to walk into the room when I knew she wanted to be alone. So I just went into the den, and sat at the piano, playing nonsense things, scales, and little melodies; warm-ups.

Then I remembered the song I'd been writing on the plane. It wasn't finished, but it was something. So I began to toy with it on the piano, playing the different intervals. Creating something a lot more different than I had intended. It sounded softer. Still dark, but smooth, almost like a lullaby.

It was about an hour that I had done that. I just sat there afterwards, my mind not thinking of anything in particular.

"That was, um, that was amazing." Bella's voice rang barely higher than a whisper. I turned around to look at her, pushing up my glasses. She was dressed differently, shorts and a t shirt, her hair back up in that much neglected bun. I looked at her face, noticing her eyes were red and her skin was flushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything, I just heard it and I thought the TV was on, but there was no one in the living room and then I decided to come in here and check. And here you are. No one ever plays the piano. No one knows how to except for Rosalie. But she doesn't come up here; she doesn't like the woods. But I guess you would know that since she is your sister. I like the piano, but I'm too clumsy to play it. Or guitar. Gosh that's so hard. And my fingers are so short, as opposed to yours, which are so long. I think my mother would like me to play, but I just can't, you know. So here I am, without talent. . . I think I'm rambling," she said finally. I smiled at her. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I said to her.

"Could you just forget what you read?" she said softly, playing with the hem of her shorts. She didn't look at me, only past me.

"Sure," I said.

"'Kay. Usually Alice criticizes herself. Harshly, and it makes me feel better. Is it weird that I would look in the imperfections of other people to make myself feel better?" she said softly, looking down at the floor.

I shook my head. And somehow she knew that, because she said, "I didn't think so either."

~/~/~

The next morning, Bella shook me awake.

"I'm really sorry to wake you, but you're brother's on the phone," she said softly, holding out an iPhone. I took from her.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jasper said. "Did you tap her yet?" he asked. I clenched my teeth.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because she's your match in weird dork heaven, Eddie. Just get it over with. She's your type. A dork. So maybe if you're really nice to her, she let you do her. She's kind of easy if you ask me-"

I hung up on him and fell back in the bed. My brother talking like that about a girl? Not a great way to start the day.

Setting the phone down, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, showering and getting dressed. Then I went out to the living room, finding Bella in the living room.

"Do you want to do something?" I asked her. She looked up at me, blushing.

"I can't. I mean I could, but I'm a . . . I'm a, you know," she whispered, "a virgin, and I really don't know you that well . . ." she blushed again.

"I meant go for a walk or something." I said with an immense blush. Was sex really on every one's mind?

"Oh, yeah, sure," she said. She looked at her book, and I remained standing in front of her. She looked up at me after a few seconds. "Um, now?" she asked.

I laughed a little. "Yeah." I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and she smiled and did the same.

And I realized I really did like her. I really did. I think it was the shyness.

She put on her coat, as I did the same, and then we went outside. She walked close to me, only because it was really cold outside, but she didn't say anything.

"Edward," she said softly. I looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Does Jasper treat you that way?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "All the time, I guess. He really doesn't like that I rather read a book than go to a party."

"I just wish Alice would want to hang out with me. Whenever we do something, or meet someone, I'm never her family. She'll introduce me as a friend, or a classmate, even though I'm five years younger than she is. I hate it."

"But you can't help it. And it's not bad to be smart, Bella. It's better to know all you can than to know as much as Alice and Jasper know together," I said to her. She sighed.

"But how do you deal with it? You're smart. Superbly smart. How can you just take whatever Jasper throws at you?" she asked.

"I don't most of the time. It makes me mad, but I'm not going to ever live up to his standards of whatever he wants in a little brother. I can't be that guy. And you don't have to be Alice's Barbie doll either. You don't and it's okay."

She smiled. "It's like you know me," she said.

"I don't know you very well, but I can relate."

She smiled again, and we continued our walk.

"Edward, look," Bella said out of the blue. She pointed to the sky, and I looked up, seeing nothing, but a split second later, I felt the coldness of snow hit my neck. I heard her giggle.

"Bella!" I turned to look at her running away. She was laughing. I picked up a snowball and shot it at her, hitting her back. She laughed harder.

"I'll get you for that Edward Cullen!" she screamed back at me. But before she could pick up another ball of snow, I tackled her to the floor. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with delight.

It was freezing outside, but all I felt was warmth from her body. I wanted to kiss her.

"Do it," she whispered.

So I did.

And it was a very clumsy kiss.

The first thing that went wrong?

Our glasses hit together. Bella laughed, but all she did was take mine off, then hers. She put her hand on the back of my neck, bringing me down for a kiss. It was a very simple kiss, no tongue, no gory details, nothing but sweet, sweet Bella.

It could have been described as magical, or a fireworks inducing kind of kiss. But a first kiss didn't get any better than that.

"Edward," she said against my lips, "I'm cold."

I quickly scrambled off of her, taking my glasses from where she set them. I put them on, and saw Bella with an outstretched hand to help me up. I took her hand, and we left back to the cabin.

We shed out coats, and went into the kitchen, where Bella made us hot chocolate.

She looked at me and she blushed. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you think we could do that again?"

I looked at her confused. "A snowball fight?" I asked her.

She giggled softly. "Maybe, but I was talking about the kiss."

I just stood there and looked at her.

"Oh, gosh, I shouldn't have asked," she said. "Just forget I ever said anything," she continued.

"Bella, I think we could do it again. You know, if you wanted to," I told her. I was blushing too, so she shouldn't have been embarrassed.

"Um, okay. Um, where do you, um, want to, um, do it?" she asked. She was smiling, but she was definitely embarrassed.

"Living room?" I suggested.

"Okay."

I was nervous. I mean, our first kiss was nice, not rushed or anything, but I didn't know what she wanted me to do, and there was only so much that I knew how to do . . .

Bella moved the coffee table form the middle of the living room, and sat down, beckoning me to go sit by her. I did. We took off our glasses, setting them on the sofa. We sort of sat there, looking at each other. And I saw things that were cute about her, like the little scar on her eyebrow. Or the little beauty mark on her lower lip.

And because I knew she wasn't going to move first, I kissed her. She responded immediately, one hand going on the side of my neck. I kissed her deeply, doing whatever was instinctive. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, noticing she tasted nothing like chocolate, but like straight sugar; addicting, sweet, and pure.

She pulled me closer to her, and I followed her lead, falling on my back, with Bella half on top of me. She smelled like strawberries and I just couldn't get enough of her. I ran my hands up her waist and over her back, then lower, to the small of her back, feeling the little patch of soft skin that met my fingers.

"Edward," she said. Okay, so it was more of a moan, and my ears perked at the sound, but I answered her regardless.

"Yeah, Bella?" I had taken to kissing her neck a little bit, exploring more of that soft skin she had going on.

"If I asked you to touch me, would you?"

I stopped. "Touch you where?"

She began to unbutton her shirt. I anticipated it, but didn't want her to feel obligated, either. I took her hands away from her shirt.

"I want you to, though, Edward. I just want to explore this," she said, more with her eyes than she did with her voice. Her eyes pleaded. I caved.

"Can we at least go to the bedroom?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes." She stood up and took my hand, pulling me up with her.

She made me nervous again. What exactly was I supposed to do with her? I mean, she was just putting herself out there to me like that. I couldn't just take advantage of her like that . . .

We sat on my bed, Bella laying back, her fingers unbuttoning her shirt. I watched, switching glances from her eyes to her hands. Inch by careful inch, she revealed a simple black lace and then more and more of her stomach, until her skin was covered by her jeans. Bella was truly beautiful. She already had a beautiful, angelic face, but then to add a tempting, seductive body? That was just over kill. Very over kill.

"'Kay," she said.

"'Kay' what?" I said to her.

"Go ahead," she said looking down at her chest. I couldn't help but become enveloped. The swell of her breasts were amazing. She kept her body hidden normally, with clothing that were just a size too large, leaving everything to the imagination. Her body was definitely a piece of work. Everywhere was toned or curved to perfection.

What had I don't to deserve this?

She sat up and kissed me, taking my hand in hers, placing it on her waist. And very slowly, our hands rose, until I was palming her chest. Her skin was truly soft. Very soft. Her breasts were perfect. Just like the rest of her. It was like her body was made to fit mine. Like ever corresponding angle would fit perfectly together, as if everything was carefully engineered for that.

"You're so soft," I said to her.

All she did was pull me closer.

I left her lips to kiss her neck and collarbone, earning a sound that would forever be etched in my memory. Then we began to get comfortable with the situation. I touched her, she touched me, and no words were said. And I had to admit, making out with a girl I liked was a lot better than it was said to be.

Bella and I lay side by side, not talking, just lying there silently.

"Hey, Edward?" Bella said.

"Yeah Bella?" I said to her.

She took a deep breath. "I like you a lot," she said softly. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I gathered as much, Bella," I said to her with a grin. She giggled. "I like you too."

Even though it was still daylight, it was actually late in terms of actual time. I stood up and closed the curtains. Bella, silent, just grabbed her things and disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out, I took her hand, and we had dinner together. After that, we went to our respective beds and that was it for the night.

~/~/~

So a week passed, and Bella and I had perfected making out. It was even something comfortable between us. And that was nice. Over breakfast one morning, we talked brightly of a lot of things. She laughed and smiled. We didn't talk about family or siblings, but about ourselves, and our likes and dislikes.

It was nice. Afterward, we kissed some more in the kitchen, until we heard the front door to the cabin open. We parted; neither of us wanted Alice or Jasper to know about what we were, whatever we were.

"Hello, little brother and little sister," Alice said when she came into the kitchen. I was putting away the plates we'd used, and Bella was wiping down the counter.

"Now, if only you two overly smart people would stop being so fucking dumb and get together."

Bella and I looked at each other. She expressed indifference. And then she grinned at me.

"Edward, sweetie," she began, "let's go have more hot sex that would make Alice jealous." She took my hand and led me out of the kitchen, back to our bedroom. I didn't say anything, because I knew she was teasing Alice, making her look like the ass she was.

But when we were in the bedroom, Bella closed the door, took off her glasses, and I followed suit. She leaned up and kissed me, and like there was some sort of cue, Alice burst into the room. Bella made the quick detail of taking her shirt off, and like with everything else, I followed her lead.

"O-M-G!! Jasper!" and she ran away.

Bella left for a second, going to lock the door.

When she came back, Bella pushed me toward the bed, me sitting when the backs of my legs touched the edge of it. She climbed on top of me, straddling my lap, pressing her body as close as it could get to mine. She kissed me, experimenting with all sorts of things. She opened my mouth with her tongue, it delving inside my mouth. And despite the fact that we'd just had breakfast, she tasted just like herself and nothing else.

I pulled her closer.

Her hands ran down from my chest to my jeans, attempting to unbutton the button. I stopped her.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Creating a semblance that we actually did have sex, Edward," she said. She's not going to believe me if we just go back out there with all our clothes. Think about it. Jasper and Alice both have been badgering us about sex. Let's just give them the illusion. We're smart. They're not so much. They'll believe it until it's time to go back home," she said.

"Okay." But she made me a bit dizzy. It was a lot to gather in. Bella was very conservative with her appearance, nothing short, nothing revealing. But now, it was like everything she was had been thrown out of the window. Bella barely stuttered anymore, and she was confident. I liked it. She stood up; shedding the jeans she had been wearing, revealing a matching set of the most extraordinary shade of blue. It set of her pale skin, making it glow amazingly. She pulled me up with her. She pulled off my jeans by the pant legs, discarding them on the floor. And not missing a beat, she climbed back on top of me, kissing me like she had before. It was purely instinctual, since I really couldn't rely on experience. But the visual of Bella's body in the skimpy lingerie made my mind wrap around everything that had to do with sex. Bella's scent was beautiful if not heady, and completely arousing.

I was getting hard.

And Bella must have felt so, because she ground against my erection against her hot, wet-

"What that okay, Edward?" she asked, her voice deliciously breathy. I nodded, leaning my head, back, feeling Bella rub against me. She moaned, and I opened my eyes.

"Bella I think we should stop," I said to her.

"Okay."

But she didn't and I didn't care.

"Edward," she whispered. I was going to answer her, but I realized she was calling my name out of pleasure.

I couldn't think anymore. I just couldn't. I tried to get Bella to stop for a few reasons. 1) I really didn't want to come in my boxers. 2) I wasn't sure what the hell we were doing. 3) It was wrong for us to do this because Alice thought we couldn't.

So I picked Bella up and lay her back on the bed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked. I looked at her. She looked truly like a goddess. Sexy, even, with her swollen red lips, her fluffy chocolate hair, and her seductive body.

"Nothing. Just, don't you think we should do this because we want to, and not because someone else thinks we should?" I said softly.

"Edward," she said seriously. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. You've seen how I am; I'm a stuttering, blushing mess. But with you, it's different. I feel like I can tell you anything or do anything." She smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And I want this. And I know you want it too, so if you want to, we can. But if you don't, we could do something else."

Was it messed up to want to take her up on her offer? Was it wrong for me to want to have sex with her? I mean she wanted to with me, right? So that made it okay?

I'd only wanted to wait until I found the right girl. Could it be that Bella was the right girl for me?

"If anything goes wrong," I said, "we're stopping."

"Okay," she agreed. "But let's take it slow, because I'll be the first to admit I don't know what I'm doing," she said. She blushed. And I blushed too, admitting the same.

She leaned forward and kissed me, straddling my hips once again. She curled her arms around my neck, pulling me close so I could kiss her, so I could feel her almost naked body against mine.

Then she reached behind her, undoing her bra. She discarded it, and my hands immediately went up to caress her flesh. It made me smile when I felt her nipples harden in my hands. I picked her up and lay her on the bed. She looked at me with a disappointed expression, but that changed when I leaned down and kissed her neck, daring to go even lower to kiss the valley between her breasts and go lower to her navel. She whimpered a little, and I smiled as I kissed her body.

It was a new experience seeing Bella like this. Of course, she was, as she'd said, a blushing, stuttering mess, but this was a different Bella. She was writhing and sighing, and it was all because of the things I was doing to her.

"Edward, honestly, I don't know what to do next," she said. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay Bella, because I'm just going off of instincts," I told her.

She laughed. "So maybe I could show you where to . . . um, touch? Does-does that sound okay?"

I nodded slowly.

She lay back, sliding off her underwear. And I made a point to look away, not wanting to make Bella embarrassed.

"It's okay, Edward. I want you to look at me." There was a blush flooded across her cheeks and the smiled weakly.

"But we barely know each other," I whispered to her.

"I know, but it feels right doesn't it?" she said. "You want it Edward. Don't fight it," she said.

And I didn't. She pulled me to her, letting me kiss her. It was as if she was conveying all the emotions she was feeling. And if that was the case, then she was feeling a lot of things.

"Okay," she breathed. She took my hand and ran it on the outside of her thigh, pulling it over to her stomach, and even lower, to where she was bare, slick and wet. "Right there. Touch right-" she moaned as I ran circles with my fingers over her clit. She clutched me closer, pressing her naked body against mine. I was so hard it was almost painful.

"Edward, faster, please," she whispered in my ear. And so I did. And she made a whole new set of sounds. And then she stopped, just hitting one solitary note, her body shuddering in pleasure. She sighed, and then she fell limp against my body.

"Wow," she whispered. "That was better than what my imagination could create," she said.

"You imagined me?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Was it to much?" she asked, pulling back.

"No Bella, it was fine. Because, well," I said with a blush, trying to admit the truth, "I imagined you too."

She smiled at me. And then she pushed me back on the bed. "Okay, um, you have to help me with part, okay," she said. I nodded.

She hesitantly pulled down my boxers and then bit her lip. She put her hand on my erection and I groaned. It felt amazing to have her hand there, even better than all the showers I've ever taken in my entire life.

She moved slowly up and down, working my erection in between her soft hand. I groaned again.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Faster."

"Okay."

And she complied. Her hand moved faster and began to use her other hand.

"Do you like that, Edward?" she asked. Her voice was sexy and breathy and I nodded.

And she kept going, until I couldn't hold it any longer, and came all over her pretty little hands.

"God, Bella," I said softly when I reached my climax. She didn't say anything when I saw her lift a finger to her mouth, tasting what I had just spilled.

I was almost instantly hard again.

"Different than I thought," she said, crawling on top of me. "But so good," she whispered.

But then her body was gone. I looked over at her.

"I realized we weren't exactly riddled with protection, so I'll be right back," she whispered.

So while she was gone, I cleaned up the mess I 'd met. Then Bella came back, and she tackled me with a kiss.

After a while, when we were ready, she looked at me.

"You ready?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You?"

She laughed. "I'm here, naked, holding a condom. Is that question really necessary?" she said.

And her laugh broke the tension we didn't know was there.

She opened the little foil packet and slid the condom over my erection. Her fingers lingered over it, running up and down. I took her hand away.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last very long, Bella," I s aid to her.

She just hummed. "Well that's unfortunate, because I had hopes for an all nighter." Her voice was low and sexy. Making me want to do a lot of things to her in the hours of the coming night.

I sat with my back against the headboard, Bella straddling me.

Geeze. She felt even better than I imagined. When she lowered her body over mine, letting me enter her, she moaned and matched her cry with a groan of my own. She was so warm and hot, and wet. And even though I was wearing a condom, it felt good.

And then she started to move, slowly, her arms around my neck, while set my hands modestly on her hips. And she went faster, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I started moving moving with her I started moving with her, one arm slung haphazardly across her back, and the other pressing her lower body to mine.

She clutched tighter to me. "Edward, I think I'm going to come," she whispered to me.

And she did, and I came just as hard.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned, right in my ear, and I had a feeling about all night.

She pulled back and smiled and I smiled too.

"Maybe that was what we needed," she said.

I laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe we're just that good together."

"I think so to. Do you think this could happen though? Us?" She asked. Her face turned serious. And I just kissed her.

"Of course it can," I whispered.

"Sure about that?"

I gave her a mischievous grin. "I can prove it to you all night if you'd like," I said. "Just let me get my notebook. . ."

**My first one-shot. Review and tell me how you liked :) !!!**

**Jessie**


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers! :)

Changed my name! Again, I know. But this one is going to stick. I changed it because I had so many different usernames for all my online crap so I changed it all to LetsMakePoison, only because I love Lady Gaga and in the "Telephone" video she has a little segamnt where she makes poison . . . and thus my name was inspried. So yes.

And Also.

I have a new story up. It's called _Whisper Sweet Nothings. _It's bascally all the lemons, one-shots, and fluff I can't put into my stories, but they keep me awake at night, so . . . the first chapter is a lemon. I thought some of you smut lovers might be enticed to read that. So don't forget to review. :)

And for my Serious Impulse readers:

Sorry about the death threats. If you want to review, go on and do it! (Please! :)) but if you don't, I'm not holding anything against you. But let me remind you that this story was written in advance, so things are already set on what's going to happen. However, thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very much appreciated!

Alright. That's enough of my incessat ranting and stuff :)

Follow me on Twitter for updates and junk of fanfiction and all that gooey goodness. I might even post sneak peaks to next chapters.

And now. Question of the day (if you choose to answer):

If you could be any television show character, what would it be? I think I'd like to be Azula, from Avatar: the Last Airbender. She's pretty badass.

PM me, direct message me on twitter, or even email me if you want! :)

Alright! Byee.

(I look forward to reading your answers.)


End file.
